


I'm going to die in this closet, aren't I...

by painted_lady12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daddy Kink, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Watching, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/pseuds/painted_lady12
Summary: Yuri is setting up for the ultimate prank in Yuuri and Viktor's apartment when the two of them come home.  He scrambles to hide in their closet, but was not expecting what happens next...It was an idea I had.  Sorry/not sorry





	I'm going to die in this closet, aren't I...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends.
> 
> I know I usually write heart-wrenching trauma (with some porn) but I'm having a rough night and needed to write something like this because reasons.
> 
> Enjoy. Yell at me in the comments if there's something you want me to write about in the future. I'm sure I'll find the time and the emotional turmoil to fuel many more random writing adventures, including some more porn without plot.

Yuri Plisetsky was in a prank war with Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki.

 

The tall blonde had been locked in an epic battle with Viktor and Yuuri in the many years since Yuuri had moved to St. Petersburg.  

 

They’d seen it all.  Viktor had had naked baby pictures of Yuri posted on every wall of the practice rink.  Yuri had spray painted Makkachin pink (using a dog-safe spray).  

 

The three of them were locked in an epic battle beyond compare, and Yuri was planning for something _huge_.

 

At that moment, Yuri Plisetsky was in Viktor and Yuuri’s bedroom, setting up all the components to get them good, when suddenly he heard the front door of the apartment open

 

 _Fuck, gotta hide,_ Yuri scrambled into their closet, pulling the door closed.  It was one of those slotted doors were you could see what was happening outside, but Yuuri and Viktor would only be able to see him if they squinted really hard.

 

Unfortunately, that might not be working in Yuri’s favor.

 

When Viktor and Yuuri came into the bedroom, Viktor was _already naked._

 

_Oh no, oh no, no, no…_

 

Yuri’s entire body froze in panic.  There was no moving, or sounds coming out of his mouth, because Yuuri was _pushing Viktor back onto the bed_ and started a strip tease of his clothes, taking them off one at a time, and Yuri was very sure that he was going to _die._

 

“Viktor, I’ve been a bad boy,” Yuuri insisted, his voice grossly nasally, but apparently it was exactly what Viktor wanted to hear, because he groaned enthusiastically.

 

“Come here, then, let me show you what I do to bad boys…”

 

Viktor motioned for Yuuri to get on the bed, but the Japanese man had other plans.

 

Yuuri knelt on the floor in front of Viktor instead, pulling the man by the knees towards him, until he hovered over Viktor’s cock, eyes wide with lust.

 

“What if I want to suck you off first?”

 

Growling, Viktor ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair, smiling.  “What are you going to do then, my Yuuri?”

 

“After I get you off, I’m going to mount you and fuck into you like it’s my job,” Yuuri whispered, mouth so close to Viktor’s flushed cock…

 

Yuri was _very sure_ that he was already dead, and most definitely in hell.

 

Then Katsudon took Viktor into his mouth, making lewd sounds that would haunt Yuri’s nightmares for years to come…

 

...except, Yuri was extremely embarrassed to admit that he was currently pawing at himself through his jeans…

 

It’s not like he’d never thought about it, anyway.  Of course he’d thought about fucking Yuuri.  He basically hero worshipped the guy for two whole years.  Yuuri was his idol.  Though he didn’t want to get in the way of Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship, he couldn’t stop himself from occasionally fantasizing…

 

Viktor was whispering reverently in Russian as Yuuri bobbed and sucked, and Yuri knew that if he wasn’t already in hell, he was certainly _going to hell,_ because he had unzipped his pants and taken his cock in hand, imagining the Japanese man’s mouth on himself…

 

… yupp, definitely going to hell.  Yuri had decided that it was a punishment he would willingly accept.

 

Yuuri continued to bob and suck at Viktor, but Viktor had started pressing himself into Yuuri’s mouth forcefully, making the other man gag and splutter at the intrusion, but also hum, like he was enjoying getting fucked into, like he enjoyed getting wrecked the way he was.

 

When Viktor came, he gasped out Yuuri’s name, and Yuri internally groaned, because the sound of his own name in Viktor’s mouth definitely made him lose whatever arousal he’d garnered.

 

Bummer.

 

Yuuri pressed the pliant Viktor against the mattress now, crawling over him like a predator.  Yuri had a gorgeous view of Yuuri’s ass, of his tight muscles rippling as he crawled over Viktor, and Yuri wanted to pound his head against a wall, because damn if he didn’t hate the fact that he was staring at his friend’s ass.

 

“How are you going to punish me, daddy?”

 

Yuri almost choked on his own tongue.

 

Viktor reached up and caressed Yuuri’s cheek softly.  “Daddy wants you to fuck me until you come.  Then, after, I’ll spank you so that you know that what you did was naughty.”

 

Yuri was 100% sure that his boner was gone now, and he was starting to feel extremely violated.  He might be eighteen, but he was a virgin.  He should not be seeing any of this.

 

However, when Yuuri shifted to grab the lube from their dresser drawer, and he caught sight of the many toys the two of them had, he couldn’t help but blush and start to get excited again.

 

Yuri was sure that his dick was extremely confused by the mixed signals.

 

Yuuri set aside his glasses and opened the bottle, coating his fingers and slipping two into Viktor’s hole without any warning, making Viktor hiss and twist on the mattress.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy, was I too fast?”

 

“Yes, but don’t stop,” Viktor whispered breathily, moaning, “I’m going to have to punish you for that later, too.”

 

The way Yuuri shivered at those words was indescribably unreal.

 

Yuuri was taking special care to prepare his lover, pressing kisses to Viktor’s thighs as he did so, rutting a little into the mattress to get some much needed relief.

 

When he deemed Viktor ready, he rubbed some of the lube onto his own cock, and Yuri winced internally as he started sliding inside.

 

Even though Yuri was into guys, too, this part always puzzled him.  He couldn’t imagine the penetration doing anything other than just _hurting_ to high hell.

 

Except, based off of Viktor’s whimpers and sighs, it apparently felt like heaven.

 

“Oh, Yuuri, you feel so good,” Viktor mumbled, before it dissolved into incoherent babble.

 

“Viktor, tell me that I’m a good boy.”

 

Yuri was positive, now.  This was hell.  It was hell and his ears were burning.

 

Viktor gasped and spluttered, whispering, “You’re being such a good boy, fucking me right, making me want you so badly.  If you come inside me, though, I’ll have to punish you.”

 

The Japanese man continued to pound into his boyfriend relentlessly, and Yuri started to twitch, because he knew that if he took his phone out of his pocket, he risked the screen brightness alerting Viktor and Yuuri to his presence.

 

However, he still wasn’t 100% sure how he was getting out of the closet without them finding out he was there the whole time.

 

Just as he thought that, Yuuri cried out Viktor’s name, and Yuri could only assume that Yuuri had spilled within his lover, making Viktor smiled widely and cluck his tongue.  “Bad boy, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri pulled out, semen dripping from Viktor’s stretched and thoroughly fucked hole.

 

Without skipping a beat, he bowed his head down onto the bed, leaving his ass high in the air for Viktor, who had gotten up and was now rifling through what Yuri could only assume was their sex drawer.

 

All the blood in Yuri’s body rushed to his face as Viktor pulled out a hot pink whip, and cracked it against his own forearm, testing it out.

 

At the sound, Yuuri gasped, and Yuri noticed that the bent-over man was already hardening again.

 

Apparently, his legendary stamina extends past the ice rink.

 

“How many times did I need to punish you, Yuuri?”

 

Viktor cracked the whip against his forearm again, the sound making Yuuri visibly shake in anticipation.

 

“You… I came inside of you…” Yuuri gasped out, and Viktor nodded, touching the ends of the pleather against Yuuri’s ass, smiling.

 

“That’s one, then,” Viktor whispered, and he wound up and smacked Yuuri’s ass with the whip, making Yuuri moan in ecstasy.

 

There was more than one level of hell right?  Yuri was sure he’d descended past one and two and had gone straight to nine.

 

“I put two fingers in you too quickly,” Yuuri gasped, and Viktor nodded.

 

“Two,” he aimed closer to Yuuri’s back that time, the red striped appearing on Yuuri’s tanned skin making Yuri cringe internally.

 

Yuuri was shaking again, raising his ass higher in the air.  “I… I sucked your dick instead of getting on the bed with you.”

 

“That’s three,” Viktor agreed, winding up and cracking the whip on Yuuri’s ass again, and the strangled moan that escaped Yuuri’s mouth was positively sinful.

 

His perfectly rounded ass was starting to turn an angry, splotchy red, but it seemed that Yuuri didn’t mind the pain.

 

In fact, he seemed to be relishing in it.

 

“What else, love?”

 

Yuri watched Yuuri’s face screw up in concentration.

 

“The… strip tease!” Yuuri whispered desperately, and Viktor hummed in approval.

 

“Four.”

 

The crack of the whip made Yuuri gasp out, and his fingers strayed to his own cock, but Viktor yelled, “Did daddy let you touch your cock yet, Yuuri?”

 

Shaking his head, Yuuri pressed his forehead into the bed, already preparing himself for…

 

“Naughty boys get punished, Yuuri.  That’s five.”

 

The whip cracked across Yuuri’s ass, and he was sobbing in arousal now, a weeping, red mess on the bed.

 

However, Yuuri dutifully waited for Viktor to let him touch himself.

 

“You took your punishment well, baby,” Viktor practically purred, crawling over Yuuri and rubbing his own erect cock over the angry red lines decorating Yuuri’s ass.  “Want me to get you off, now?”

 

“Yes!” Yuuri blurted out, rolling over to present himself to Viktor, tears flowing from his eyes.

 

Viktor gently licked them away, pressing loving kissed to Yuuri’s face as he took both of their cocks in hand, stroking them in time with each other.

 

They bent together like that, Viktor getting them both off, and when they both came, Viktor followed shortly by Yuuri, they collapsed onto the bed together in a heap.

 

Yuri watched them carefully.  If they fell asleep, he might be able to…

 

“Viktor, I love you,” Yuuri murmured, fingers tracing swirling patterns on Viktor’s back.

 

The older man chuckled, running his fingers along Yuuri’s jawline.  “I love you too, baby.  You were good for me today.”

 

Blushing, Yuuri whispered, “I’d rather be bad.”

 

“I know, darling, I know.”

  


***

  


Yuri was in the closet for two hours until he felt comfortable enough opening the door quietly and practically sprinting from the room.

 

The two idiots were tangled up in the sheets, fast asleep.

 

When Yuri snuck out into the hall, he sprinted as far away as fast as his long legs would take him.

  


***

  


Two days later, when Viktor and Yuuri walked into the locker room filled with the Russian male skaters getting ready, Yuuri practically passed out from embarrassment.

 

Viktor flushed and stared at the thirty whips hanging from the rafters.  Everyone from the rink was watching them with wide eyes, as Yuri leaned against his locker, a knowing smirk on his face, holding his own black whip in his hands, hitting his forearm with it.

 

That made Yuuri flee from the room, and Viktor walked up to Yuri carefully, his face betraying that he was _furious._

 

“You went too far, kitten.  I don’t know how you know about this, but we will not go down easily.”

 

Smiling, Yuri growled out, “You’re on, _daddy._  Let’s see you beat this one.”

 

“Yuuri and I are going to brainstorm, and when we come up with our revenge you’ll regret the day you were born,” Viktor vowed, finger sliding along his neck in the show of slitting someone’s throat.

 

When Viktor left, Georgi, who had dissolved into laughter, patted Yuri on the back.

 

“Today, Yuratchka, you definitely won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened.
> 
> It's canon in this world that Yuuri recovers from being a sub with Viktor by eating Katsudon and having Viktor rub his feet and treat him like a king.
> 
> Also, Yuuri gets to be a top, because my poor baby doesn't get enough ass.
> 
> It's also canon that Yurio has to go to some therapy to recover from this entire ordeal, because the poor boy is very confused.


End file.
